Wireless access point (APs) devices are deployed in network environments to serve wireless client devices. Each wireless AP is deployed to serve the wireless client devices in a coverage area. The APs can be configured to provide network access to the client devices via one or more standard communication protocols, such as IEEE 802.11, known commercially as WiFi™. As the wireless client devices move, they may associate with different wireless APs to send and receive data communications. Thus, the traffic that had been sent to the client by one AP needs to be sent to it by a different AP.